Regret
by Ziva Islesxx
Summary: Ziva and Tony are undercover and Tony gets killed protecting Ziva and her unborn baby. Ziva takes revenge out on his killer, but by doing so she gets kidnapped by someone a little closer to home...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Interrogation room 1. Ziva sat in the chair, but on the wrong side of the table. She stared at her reflection in the glass, wondering how she could live with what she did that day. It would haunt her, forever…

It was the day before, the day everything changed. Tony and Ziva were on an undercover mission to stop a mass murderer from killing another victim. Tony was a doctor and Ziva was a teacher, they were married and staying in the same hotel room.

They walked down the icy cold stairs with great caution as they were to meet their intended target. Ziva was not herself, she had been sick all morning. All the same, the Israeli fought on bravely. She knew exactly why she was sick, but she didn't know whether to tell Tony. _How will he take it? _She thought. They were only meant to be undercover, but the chemistry between them was as intimate and real as an actual relationship.

"Tony," Ziva finally said.

"I know, Tony said.

"You do?"

"Yeah. I saw the kit…I'm sorry Ziva, I crossed the line."

"No, no you didn't. I'm just….."

"Afraid?"

Ziva nodded. Never before had Tony seen his co-worker afraid. She was always as tough as nails, as rough as stone. But today she stood there before him like a child looking up to their father for advice. Her eyes spoke to him, as if to say 'where do we go from here?'

"Ziva. I promise you, you won't feel a thing. I would die for you, you better believe that ok?" Ziva nodded. Just as Tony said that, a black shadow figure sprung behind him. It was him, the man they were waiting for.

He pulled out his shot gun and fired a few rounds. They hit the walls but caused no major damage. Ziva pulled out her gun frantically and fired a round which hit his shoulder. Blood poured from the wound. He still fought on by firing two more rounds, but his aim was off. Tony shot him in his right knee, and he fell to the floor, bleeding out there. He had one last bullet left, one last chance. His last shot before he died.

He pulled his gun up against Ziva and fired his last round. Tony reacted immediately and dived in front of the bullet. It all happened so fast. The bullet impacted in Tony's chest. Struggling to breathe, he told Ziva something.

"Ziva, Ziva, listen to me," he said, striving for his last breaths, "I love you, take care of yourself."

And that was the last thing he ever said.

"Tony," Ziva said crying, "Don't leave me, don't go! Come back!"

Her tear stained face looked over to the monster who caused her this pain. He was still breathing, that, Ziva did not like.

"You bastard!" She yelled at him.

"It was meant to be you," he said with a sinister tone.

"Not how these things work."

"That's how it happened."

He laughed with an evil tone, almost mocking. Ziva had had enough.

She kicked his head 5 times till almost dead, then poured a tank of gasoline that she found in the corner of the room. The killer was drenched, but she wasn't done. She took a lighter from the man's pocket and set his body on fire. Rapidly, he set alight with an orangey glow. She walked out the room in a rush as the man shrieked for help.

So that is where we are now. Gibbs walked into interrogation.

"You are interrogating me?" She asked.

"Yeah," He replied.

"Look, I feel bad enough without you giving me some life lesson ok? So just arrest me."

"Not going to do that Ziva. I'm going to question you."

She felt a lump in her throat.

"Why did you do it?"

"Kill him?"

"Yeah."

"He shot Tony."

"Where is DiNozzo?"

"He…..he died from his injuries."

"That's the real reason you shot him. Revenge."

"You would do the same!"

"Not denying that Ziva. You left your partner, to die."

"I TRIED TO SAVE HIM!"

"No, he saved you. I saw it all Ziva. So did Vance. You set the murderer alight! After you kicked him several times. I know you and Tony were close, but why did you do it?"

"He saved more than one life."

"How?"

"I'm pregnant Gibbs! With Tony's baby!"

Gibbs felt really guilty now, but there was nothing he could do. They were ready to take her away.

"Hands behind your back Ziva," he said sympathetically as Ziva was taken away for execution.


	2. Chapter 2

**~Ok so a lot of people have been saying that you wouldn't get executed etc., but please, let me write more. All will be explained soon. Anyway, thanks for the positive comments and hope you enjoy the rest of the story~**

Chapter 2

"I demand to see a judge!" Ziva yelled, "This is against my rights!"

The cops didn't listen to her and shoved her in the boot of their muddy, old pickup truck. "Sadly, Miss David, your leader was wrong, we are not cops."

"Who are you then?"

"You will find out soon enough…"

The trunk slammed shut with Ziva left in the dark. They took her cell phone, so she couldn't call anyone. She started banging the roof of the trunk frantically, trying to get help. Suddenly she stopped the banging as she heard the 'cops' talking.

"You have the crack?" One of them said.

"Yes. Do you have the rope?"

"Yes, she will die painfully."

Ziva started to bang on the trunk again when suddenly the car jolted and stopped with a thud. She heard the car doors shut and footsteps coming closer and closer. They opened the boot and yanked Ziva's curly mops out of the car. She tried fighting back, but her Mossad skills were useless and before she knew it, she was tied up against a chair in a musty, old-fashioned room.

"You demanded to see a Judge, we will give you a 'Judge'!"

One of the men sat down on a chair across, and the other went and got his friends to be the jury.

"This is hardly fair," Ziva muttered under her breath.

"Miss David, did you kill this man," he said as he displayed his picture.

"In my defence I-"

"Answer the question."

"I killed him, in defen-"

"GUILTY!" he said as he pounded the gavel down. They got up and took Ziva away.

"This isn't right! You will pay for this one day!" She said as she got dragged out of the room and into a room decorated to look like a prison cell. They put her in and locked the door. How would she get out?

Ziva heard them talking again. She tuned in and listened to all the details.

"When do we kill her?" One asked

"Torture first, then kill. Slowly…"

Ziva couldn't believe what she was hearing. _Who could I contact? How do I get out of here! _

Suddenly, the two men burst through the door, one with the crack in a bag in his hand.

"Get on the floor," he said to Ziva, "GET ON THE FUCKING FLOOR!" he said as he kicked her down. She fell on her front and the other one turned her over and poured the drugs down her throat. She coughed and spluttered then was forced up by her hair.

"I'll give you a heads up about what is going to happen to you next," he said right at her face, "You will be tortured, each day more than the last, until eventually, you are no longer on this earth, but with your bitch of a sister!"

"Don't ever call my sister that!" Ziva said with a look of realisation in her eyes, "I know exactly who you are! You were Tali's boyfriend…"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_FLASHBACK_

_Ziva sat on her camouflage bed in her father's massive house. She was reading a book on weapons when Tali burst through the door in a burst of excitement._

"_Ziva, guess what!" her younger sister said as she excitedly jumped around, "I have a boyfriend."_

"_I am so happy for you," Ziva said, not showing as much emotion as her sibling._

"_He is here if you want to meet him."_

"_Sure."_

_Tali ran out excitedly and brought her boyfriend in. He seemed very secretive, very manipulative. Ziva could tell just by looking at him. Nevertheless, she placed her book down and introduced herself._

"_Jonah, what's up?" he said with confidence and swagger, as if he was too cool. He dressed in camouflage combats and a V-neck green top, but he had black hair, tonnes of piercings and chains dangling from his trousers. But all Ziva could focus on was his eyes. Not his personality, not his style, but his eyes. His cold, dead, lifeless eyes…_

Those were the same cold eyes looking back at her now. Old times had caught up in the new. He changed his style, he changed his hair, he no longer had piercings, but his eyes remained the same.

"You never liked me Ziva. I could tell."

"You took my sister away from me!"

"I do not think that is true. She chose to go with me."

"You are the reason she is dead!"

"Hmm, too much chatter. I think we need to do something about that." He walked out of the room only to come back 2 minutes later with a clamp and a pair of pliers. He forced her down and clamped her tongue. He held her mouth open and clamped the pliers round a tooth. He forcefully extracted it with joy. Ziva was in so much pain, but she could do nothing. He had her pinned down to the ground. Blood poured from Ziva's mouth. Soon, Jonah's assistant brought in a knife and slit open her leg. Blood started oozing out of that too.

"You see Ziva, your sister meant the world to me. We were going to get married, and have kids. But she is dead, and it was a suicide bombing wasn't it? I never got my dream, she lost her life before I could get it. Now you will be as dead as her. Of course, every other member of the David family liked me, just not you."

_Ziva called her brother. She needed advice, and she was the only man (other than her father) that she could trust._

"_Edinburgh Medical School. How may I help you?"_

"_Hello, I'm looking to speak to my half-brother, Ari Haswari."_

"_Of course, I'll pass you on to him."_

"_Ziva," Ari answered, "What is it?"_

"_Ok, look Tali has a boyfriend."_

"_Jonah? Oh yeah I remember him. We were in the same year remember? She is lucky to have him."_

"_I don't like him."_

"_Ziva you should give people a chance."_

"_Like you did with Dad."_

"_Don't talk about that bastard."_

"_Ari, you may not like him but I do."  
"Bye Ziva."_

"_Wait!"_

_Ari hung up the phone _

_Ziva stormed back through to her room in a fit of anger. No one believed her point of view! She walked into her room and couldn't believe her eyes. Her little sister and Jonah were kissing. And it was real kissing! _

"_THAT'S IT!" Ziva yelled, "JONAH GET OUT OF THIS HOUSE!"_

_Ziva grabbed him and shoved him out the door._

"_WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU DOING WITH HIM TALI?!"_

"_Kissing, you know, what people with a life do."_

"_You are too good for him, there is something up with him."_

"_How so?" Tali was annoyed._

"_You are too young to understand!"_

"_IM 16! I DON'T NEED MY SISTER BITCHING TO ME ABOUT WHAT BOYS ARE RIGHT FOR ME OR NOT! I CAN MAKE MY OWN DECISIONS!" Tali stormed to her room. _

"You didn't like us together," Jonah said with anger, "I remember that day. And now, you will remember this fine, fine day."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

He undid the clamp holding her tongue so that she could speak once again. Ziva let out a sigh of pain, but it felt good to be free. Sadly, she was not entirely free as he was still on top of her.

"You are pregnant, aren't you?" he said.

"You are a genius," Ziva said sarcastically.

He rolled his eyes, then asked, "How far along are you."

Ziva gulped, "6…"

"Weeks?"

"Months."

"Small bump."

"You are really commenting on that?!" she said disgustedly.

"With that agent, hmm what is his name? Toby, Tommy."

"Tony," she said, "Tony DiNozzo."

"What happened to him?"

"You know damn well what happened."

"Enlighten me, oh great one."

"You know!"

"Oh, that was the one who was shot protecting you. Oh silly me, I must have forgot," he said in a mocking voice. It was clear to Ziva that he was trying to get a reaction anyway he could.

"Yeah, you must have forgot," Ziva muttered.

"That mass murderer you were tracking, that was one of my team sent to eliminate you. But things played out differently and we had to think of a way to kill you. So we confronted your director saying that we were C.I.A and that you killed one of our people. He then put Gibbs on to interrogate you. He knew there was something, something wrong, but he let it slide. What a pity, he didn't know you would be here. He thought you were going for a trial. Oh, how wrong he was! So here you are now, with me."

"You won't get away with this," Ziva said as he struggled to get up.

"Oh, but I think I will. Do you remember the night I came over and Tali wasn't home?"

"You mean when you broke into my house?!"

"Whatever. The point is, I need to reverse what happened."

_Ziva was alone in her house. Jonah climbed through Tali's bedroom window at 11am almost silently to any normal person. Ziva is not normal though and she heard him walking through her little sister's room. She got up and pulled him into her room, silently._

"_What the hell are you doing here?" she yelled._

"_To see my girl."_

"_She is not here."_

"_I see that. Where is she?"_

"_Why would I tell you?"_

"_Because if you don't, I will hurt you."_

"_Want a bet?"_

_Jonah sprung into the air, attempting to kick Ziva in the face. Ziva's ninja like reflexes prevented this strike by twisting his leg right round._

"_Nice try," she said, "but don't forget, my father is director of Mossad and he has trained me well. If you EVER come here to find her again, that leg might just not be there."_

"I never got to see her that night," Jonah said, "Do you miss her Ziva?"

"What do you want from me?"

Jonah shook his head, "Nothing you can give me. I however, am going to take something from you. But you know this, it is your life."

Ziva tried to fight his restraining but it was useless, he had her tight and she could do nothing.

"Incidentally, where was Tali that day?"

"Why would I tell you?" Ziva said, realising that that was her first response.

"Come on, she won't mind."

"She was at the dentist with my father."

"Why weren't you there?"

"Tali had to go and get work done, I didn't. Simple as that."

"Why didn't you go and support her, you know she hated the dentist."

Ziva knew this more than anyone.

"_Dad, I do not want to go!" Tali screamed as her father tried to get her into the car._

"_Tali stop being a baby," Ziva said as she rolled her eyes. She thought that at Tali's age she should not be worrying about this. _

"_Ziva, leave her alone," her father said as he finally got Tali in the car. _

"_I am just saying, if it was me, you would be saying what I said to her."_

"_Get in."_

"_Do I have to?"_

"_Ok, fine. You can stay here."_

"_Thank you Abba."_

"You didn't _want _to go, is that it?"

"I didn't want to see her so upset. I felt that if I showed her tough love, she would not be so afraid."

"Oh look at the time, time for bed!"

Jonah brought out his knife and some pills, but which to give her to make her sleep?

"Night, Ziva."


	5. Chapter 5

**~Ok I know I said I was going to delete this, but after thinking about it, I think it would be nice to finish it off. Thanks~**

Chapter 5

A blurry vision was soon cleared as Ziva rubbed her eyes. She had hoped it was all a dream, but sadly, she was still stuck in this prison, with that bastard Jonah. How could Tali ever date him? They just weren't right.

"Did you have a good sleep my love," Jonah said.

"If that's what you call it…"

"Yes, yes. So, back to our little chat. Oh how I wish Tali was here."  
"So she could see who you really are?!"

"No, so we could still be together."

"Why did you kill her then?"

"For us?"

"You know, the aim of a 'suicide bombing' is that you kill yourself too."

"It was a mistake."

"No, you are a mistake!"

"Hmm there's that attitude again." Just as he finished his sentence, the phone rang. "I better get that, could be someone important. Hello," he said picking up the phone.

"Look, I don't know who the hell you are, and I don't care. You have one of my agents and your men killed one of my others. If you want to attack anyone, come here, attack me you sick bastard!" Gibbs said on the other end of the phone.

"Oh you must be Gibbs. I would never attack you, it is Ziva who has done the wrong thing."

"By killing someone who deserved to die?"

"No, by not letting me and her sister be together."  
"We will find you and we will kill you unless you let Ziva go peacefully."

"Bye Gibbs," he said as he hung up the phone, "Now where were we? Oh yes, the bombing!"

"He will find you."  
"And you know this because?"

"Because he is Gibbs."

And the man in question burst through the door at that moment with McGee by his side. McGee cuffed Jonah and took him out into the car, while Gibbs made sure that Ziva was ok. She hugged Gibbs and a river of tears came from her.

"He took Tali from me, and now he has taken Tony!"

"Shh, shh Ziva, it's ok…"

"I live a life of regret…"

"No you don't, you have had a lot of moments you regret, but don't threat, you still have someone who loves you. Like a daughter."  
"Who?"

"Standing right in front of you, standing right in front of you."

**The End**

**~A bit rushed but I thought I should give it some sort of finish. Obviously Ziva would have given birth but I didn't really want to write that as I'm 14, and have no experience…. Well not yet! Thanks haha~**

**-Ziva Islesxx-**


End file.
